Untainted
by Ayanami Sakura
Summary: Yet another Sango and Miroku fanfic... The Inuyasha crew's lives are as usual until a girl named Su-chan comes claiming to be Miroku's fiancee. GOMEN! I haven't updated in AGES! Here is chapter 3!
1. Default Chapter

Untainted  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Meditation  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Blah blah blah blah blah. Do I own Inuyasha? Nooo.... We all wish we do. Wai, I can't wait to see Part 4 of Inuyasha! It should come in soon. So excuse me if I'm not completely up to date. Boo hoo, they don't come out with manga fast enough in the U.S. I'll be an old person by the time they finish Inuyasha in U.S., Fushigi Yugi too! Well, I won't be THAT old, I'm still young, but really, it takes like a year for 2 volumes to come out which is kinda sad... Well, ignore my ranting and on with the story!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sango let out a weary sigh, reflecting the multitude of emotions she felt. A bird twittered and swiftly flew away into the blue sky. Things were not going so good for the Inuyasha crew. In fact, the bad news just kept on coming. She looked up at the sky as if for some divine help. She got none, so she just reflected silently to herself.  
  
Naraku had come yesterday. He always came, forever into that trap he was chasing them. He had beaten them all pretty bad, and they had barely made it out of that battle. Inuyasha was now in his ever constant state of injury, although he would heal sooner than them. Although he couldn't admit it, it was obvious that he cared a lot for Kagome to risk his life for her constantly. He was torn up pretty badly, and Kagome was worried, although she knew that he would heal.  
  
Miroku. He had a lot of nasty cuts and bruises. He also had picked up a slight fever. He had used the Air Rip again even with the poison bees. Foolish houshi-sama. Why was he always so stubborn? He always used the Air Rip to protect them even though it definitely made his life shorter. Sango didn't understand, she was so confused whenever she thought of him.  
  
In this fight even Kagome had gotten hurt despite Inuyasha's fierce protection. She had a slightly sprained ankle and a gash in her arm. It wasn't infected, because she used the stuff from her world on it. Sango herself had gotten hurt. That was normal though, she shouldn't expect anything different. She had another large cut which would eventually add to her collection of scars. Like any man would want a woman so scarred and ugly.  
  
The day had started out like most of their days, a petty cycle of the same things. Kagome and Inuyasha had started arguing about the stupid things they fight about. This one had been over stopping for a rest. Shippo butted in and made a comment, which Inuyasha promptly beat him up for.   
"Shippo-chan, when will you learn to keep your nose out of their business? Inuyasha won't take it easy on you." Sango murmured to herself, smiling in spite of it. She had grown so close to everyone in their group and couldn't imagine life without them. Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku. All of them had become so close like the family that she had lost because of Naraku.   
  
Finally Kagome had her way, and they stopped at a small place in the nearest village to get some food. They settled down in a small place and waited to be served. Finally the waitress came. Unluckily, especially for Sango she was a young and pretty girl. She wasn't an extraordinary beauty, but Miroku could care less, he would settle for a almost any young girl. Sango felt sick. So he could settle for almost any girl, yet she was too ugly? He had even forgotten to ask her to bear his child when they first met. She could care less, but it still hurt that she was so ugly he didn't want to ask her. A tear came up to her eye and threatened to spill over, yet Sango wouldn't let it. She was trained enough to stop her tears most of the time. Especially over insignificant things like this.  
  
Well, the girl was pretty enough with flowing black hair and sparkling gray eyes. The girl's eyes weren't clear though. They were clouded, tainted. But, Miroku was Miroku, so he asked if she would bear his child. The girl actually agreed to Miroku's joy and everyone else's shock.  
  
"Oh, will you bear my child?" Sango mimicked in a high voice. It just made her feel sick at heart for some reason. She couldn't place a finger on it, but it just hurt. She paused in her recollection to heave another sorrowful sigh.  
"I must be the soul of sorrow." she thought to herself and then gave a tiny smile on the edge of laughter.  
  
That had turned out badly anyway. Just as fate would have it, the girl was another of Naraku's henchmen, pretty powerful in her own right. It figures though, no normal girl would say yes to Miroku. But, even forgiving that, Naraku had the upper hand, as they were taken unawares. It was a long fight, and Hiraikotsu was damaged. Finally they drove him off when Kagome started using her arrows, then Naraku started getting hurt, so he left, turned tail and ran like the coward he is.   
  
Yet even though it had not been a great day, it could have been worse. Naraku could have gotten them all. Yet, he didn't. For another day, they lived, they survived Naraku's traps and tricks. They had gotten out of the encounter with Naraku, and that itself was an accomplishment. Naraku just kept getting stronger. He started as Onigumo, but as Naraku, he was much more deadly. And then Kikyo still showed up. Sango didn't understand why Inuyasha was still in love with her. Kikyo was a dead monster, a completely different being from what she once might have been. Kagome was getting hurt by this too. It wasn't fair of Inuyasha to pick Kikyo. Sango stuck up for Kagome, who had become her best friend. She knew that Kagome would do the same for her if the situation came up.  
  
Sango was preparing to get up, it was no use wallowing in depression. Then she heard a clang, she immediately became alert. She stiffened as she heard someone approach. She could guess easily who it was, no one else had that stupid clang to signal his approach.  
"Daijobu ka, houshi- sama?" Sango asked warily. She still didn't trust him, for he was probably going to grope her.  
"Hai. Most of the fever is gone. Are you all right? You had a pretty nasty gash." Miroku commented.  
  
Miroku had meant it in good will, just trying to see if she was all right, but it still stung Sango, reminding her of her ugly scars.  
"Hai, It will just form another scar." Sango said dully.  
"Is something wrong?" Miroku asked.  
"Nandemonai. It's good you are better." Sango said looking up at him. Their eyes locked. Right then and there Miroku apologized, not through words, but Sango understood.   
  
Miroku moved and sat down next to her. She tensed up for a moment, but instantly relaxed. She didn't think he would try anything right now. They were all to weary from the fight. Weary from life. For awhile, they just sat there in silence looking out at the grassy hills from under the quiet shade of the tree they were under. Not in an awkward silence, but in a silence of understanding.  
  
At least for a little while, they could sit there together, not worrying about fighting, enemies, traps, or even love. The stars twinkled brightly, like crystals. They looked down on the two as the two looked up at the stars themselves. They were in their essence as they watched the changing stars. Time stood still in that moment as the two of them immersed themselves in that tranquil state of peace.  
  
Although much of their lives revolved around constant fighting, none of them really loved it. There were still times even through all the fighting, that they could find solace in each other, a temporary yet real peace.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, that wasn't the fastest chapter in the world, not the most interesting either. Don't worry! In the next chapter things will take a dramatic turn!!!! 


	2. OMAKE 1

OMAKE 1  
  
  
Ichiban!  
  
Sango let out a weary sigh, reflecting the multitude of emotions she felt. A bird twittered and swiftly flew away into the blue sky.   
"Chirp chirp! Chirp chirp!" and unusual bird was flying around Sango's face in circles.   
Sango looked up and was confronted by the face of Shippo.  
"SHIPPO-CHAN! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY RECOLLECTION!"  
"Chirp?" Shippo said and started chewing on her head in bubble form.  
WHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
"That's better." Sango said sitting down again.  
Far far away  
"That's not better!" Shippo said pouting.  
  
Niban!  
  
Foolish houshi-sama. Why was he always so stubborn? He always used the Air Rip to protect them even though it definitely made his life shorter. Sango didn't understand, she was so confused whenever she thought of him.  
"Yes, I suppose I might have that affect on people... I must be irresistible to women." Miroku popped in.  
"Will everyone stop WRECKING MY PART!" Sango heaved up Hirakotsu. Bye bye Miroku!  
Far far away  
"It's not fair!" Shippo pouted.  
"No, It's not. Where are all the women here?" Miroku sighed.  
"Ahou ja!" Shippo argued, "This is all your fault!"  
"Mine, whatever did I do? Shippo, you angered her in the first place!"  
"Yah, but I don't make her confused whenever she thinks of me!"  
"That's because she doesn't think of you."  
"Ahou!"  
  
Sanban!  
  
That was normal though, she shouldn't expect anything different. She had another large cut which would eventually add to her collection of scars. Like any man would want a woman so scarred and ugly.  
"Well, obviously! Why should I look like a girl if I'm a man!" Sango shouts.  
Miroku's face drains it's color.   
"But, you had... when I groped..." Miroku stuttered.  
"Fake obviously!" Sango shouted, "I'm proclaiming my true sex!"  
"Ack! You saw me naked!" Kagome shouted.   
"Yes, I did, didn't I!" Sango grinned cheerfully. Kagome fainted. A few seconds later, so did Miroku.  
  
Yonban!  
  
"Shippo-chan, when will you learn to keep your nose out of their business? Inuyasha won't take it easy on you." Sango murmured to herself, smiling in spite of it. Yes, in Sango's mind Shippo was special. He was the first.  
"The first person who WRECKED MY PART IN THIS FANFIC!" Sango screamed.  
"Nani? Me?" Shippo asked innocently picking up his mangled bird costume from the tree. Sango began approaching...  
-We'll leave it at that.  
  
Goban!  
  
"Daijobu ka, houshi- sama?" Sango asked warily. She still didn't trust him, for he was probably going to grope her.  
"Hai. Most of the fever is gone. Are you all right? You had a pretty nasty gash." Miroku commented.  
"Oh, I'm-" Sango started, until she felt a hand.  
"I THOUGHT THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE NO GROPING!" Sango screamed.  
"But, it's my hand! Bad hand!" Miroku said lamely.  
"YOU DON'T ASK SOMEONE IF THEY ARE HURT AND THEN GROPE THEM!"  
"Ah, Honto? My hand has no restrictions." Miroku said patting his hand again.  
"Stop doing that. It's creepy." Sango said sweatdropping again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay that was my OMAKE section where I do silly remakes of my chapters. Tell me if you think I should keep doing it for all my chapters, doing it for only a few chapters, or just not doing it at all. I need feedback! Review if you can! I'm not going to pressure you to review or anything though. I mean it's not like I'm gonna jump at you with a gun if you don't. *Click* No, that wasn't a gun silly! Okay, I'm getting pretty scary at this point, Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 2 The Peace is Shattered

Chapter 2: Peace is Shattered  
  
  
Wai! I got reviews! Arigato gozaimasu!. I can see how the omakes might get your hopes up for the next chapter. Maybe I'll just publish both at the same time! I finally saw Part 4 (eps. 57-74) Episode 65 was really funny! Actually a lot of the episodes had a lighter tone to them than the ones in Part 3. No offense to all the Kikyo and Inuyasha supporters, but episode 48 was SAD! (I cried for Kagome, boo hoo) Well onwards with the story!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Nee, I'm hungry!" Shippo proclaimed, "Can we eat?" Shippo began expressively patting his stomach, which promptly growled.   
"Don't worry Shippo-chan, hang in there! We'll get some food soon." Kagome said encouragingly to the small and hungry kitsune youkai. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Feh woman! We can't be stopped in our search to get some food! And you weakling, you should be ashamed to call yourself a demon! I'm not hungry!" Inuyasha argued. Five seconds later his stomach growled.  
"Ah, Inuyasha! No fair! You're hungry too!" Shippo said pointing at his stomach.  
"No I'm not!" Inuyasha protested, his stomach growling even louder, "We're not stopping! Wench, get to work detecting the shikon shards." That was the last straw for Kagome.  
  
"OSOUWARI!"  
Inuyasha met the dirt for the second time that morning, since before he had made her mad and she had shouted 'osouwari' then as well.   
"We are stopping Inuyasha! We all are hungry, and you are too although you won't admit it." Kagome said stubbornly. Inuyasha was about to protest but was confronted by Kagome's face, which instantly scared him.  
  
Sango had been watching the spectacle as usual. It never ceased to amuse her how those two could argue over the tiniest things, and still keep on arguing. She had momentarily forgotten about Miroku who had lapsed into an unusual silence. Usually he made some comment about Inuyasha and Kagome or piped in the argument himself, but he wasn't talking. Sango adverted her gaze to his direction.  
  
Miroku was staring ahead of himself, straight ahead, slack-jawed and eyes widened. He looked extremely shocked. He was frozen to the spot. Sango slowly turned her head in the direction where he was staring to see what had him so rifled. Coming down the path ahead of them was a woman.   
'It figures.' Sango sighed to herself.  
  
The woman was ordinary, there wasn't anything earth-shattering about her, yet she was extremely beautiful. She walked daintily in a womanly way, very much unlike Sango. She had long raven locks of hair neatly combed and clean. Sango wistfully tugged her own dark brown hair. She had never really minded it, but right now it was feeling pretty petty compared to the woman's hair. She had large expressive green eyes, a forest green color with a frosty glare from the sun in them. Her lips were apple red and her cheeks were rosy as well.  
  
She was wearing an ice blue silk kimono which was very detailed and looked like it would have cost a lot. Sango stared on as well as Miroku, immediately jealous of her. Of course Miroku would be in love with her for awhile, and ask to bear her child, that was inevitable. Sango prepared herself, trying to keep her outward emotions inside of herself.  
  
Miroku was still standing there as if he were frozen to the spot, still unmoving. Then the woman began walking towards them. Sango wondered why, maybe she needed directions somewhere. Good luck there, they certainly had no idea where they were going. Then the woman would have to deal with Miroku's lecherous antics. The woman took a double take at what seemed to be Miroku, and began running towards them.  
  
She finally reached them, however she was out of breath.  
"Sumimasen, Demo, anata wa Miroku ka?" she asked politely in a light slightly ringing voice.  
"H-hai." Miroku stuttered, finally snapping out of his trance.  
"Miroku-kun! It's really you! It's me, Su-chan!" she said excitedly, a radiant smile lighting her face.  
"Su-chan?" Miroku said incredulously, seeming a little doubtful, yet hopeful.   
"It's really you? I haven't seen you in ages!" he said, surprisingly excited as well, "At least I haven't seen you since otou-san died." his face darkening a bit.  
"Miroku-kun! I missed you so much! You've done a lot of growing!" Su-chan said looking him over, and winking.  
"So have you." Miroku replied, unusually no traces of lechery.  
  
  
Everyone stared at the spectacle, surprised. Who was this woman that Miroku knew? He obviously knew her, that's for sure. They talked like old friends, maybe that's what they were. Sango didn't know, for all she knew, it could be an old lover or something of the sort. She felt a pang of jealousy.   
'Why should you be jealous? Think reasonably.' she scolded herself. Then she thought it over. Miroku had said that he had last seen her when his father died, so he must have been younger. They probably were friends, and nothing more. Sango felt a little relieved.  
  
Finally Su-chan or so Miroku called her actually acknowledged the rest of them.   
"Ah, gomen naisai! I should introduce myself. My name is Haitriya Subaruta. You can call me Su-chan however, everyone does. Am I right to presume that you are all Miroku-kun's traveling companions?" she asked completely polite. Sango sighed. This girl was perfect in every way, there was no competition there, the pinnacle of politeness and beauty, a complete lady.  
  
Kagome stepped forward recovering first.  
"Nice to meet you! I am Higurashi Kagome, demo, you can call me Kagome. I'm dressed a little differently, because I'm from another world." Kagome said sweatdropping slightly. She had no idea how this person would take her far fetched story.  
"Ah! From another world! Amazing!" Su-chan said her eyes lighting up. Kagome gave a sigh of relief. Now she had to tackle introducing the rest of the crew to Su-chan.  
  
Kagome then pointed to Inuyasha.  
"This is Inuyasha, he's a hanyou. He may seem mean, but really he isn't, he's a kind person at heart." she said hoping that the girl would buy that as well. Su-chan nodded understandingly.  
"Feh Kagome! You make me sound like a damn pansy! When in the seven hells have I been nice!" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Osouwari." Kagome muttered. That was the third time that day. Inuyasha really was irritating Kagome today. Kagome recomposed herself, trying calm down from bashing Inuyasha over the head and sitting him again. At this point everyone was sweat dropping. Sango smiled to herself. She always found it amusing when they argued like this.  
  
Kagome finally continued on pointing to Shippo, who was currently rolling around from hunger.  
"This is Shippo. He is a kitsune youkai, but harmless and very kawaii. He came with us because his father was killed by other demons."  
"Awww! He's so adorable! That's so sad!" Su-chan whimpered. Shippo ignored it, still rolling around on the ground, hungry.  
  
Finally Kagome got around to Sango who had been wondering if she was even going to introduce her.  
"This is Sango, she's a youkai taijiya. Her village was destroyed because of Naraku, and her family killed. We are all after Naraku, most of us for revenge of some sort." Kagome finished taking a long deep breath.  
  
"Naraku! That bastard! It's his fault my mother's dead." Su-chan spat.  
"Well, it's understandable why you want to kill him, he's scum." she then lightened up.  
"Okay, I might as well travel with you. I need revenge against Naraku as well. He can't be allowed to live. It was brutal and he killed her in front of us. Anyway, it's better traveling in a group than by yourself, a lot safer." Su-chan explained to everyone.  
  
"It's far too dangerous, wench, you'll get killed. You can't keep pace with us. We know him better than you, we've been fighting him for ages." Inuyasha loudly remarked. Miroku was going to speak up as well, but then she darted quickly, a fast blur, and five seconds later he was pinned to the tree by two darts.  
  
"Don't worry, I can fight." Su-chan explained. Sango sickened a little even more jealous. Although Sango knew the girl was pretty, she thought that she wouldn't be able to go with her, that she was like Koharu and would have to go back to where she came from. 'Gah, the girl is perfect in every way.' Sango thought to herself. Ah, envy was like a sickness, it really made you feel sick.   
  
"But, are you sure you want to do something rash like this? I mean it's dangerous, and you could get killed so easily." Kagome spoke up worriedly.   
"Yes, I have to. I don't have a choice anyway." Su-chan said. Then she glanced at Miroku's hand.   
"You have to get Naraku because of the Air Rip, right?" Su-chan inquired.  
"Yes, but there is no need for you to risk your life." Miroku replied.  
"Miroku, I don't have a choice." Su-chan said seriously.  
"Of course you do. Your father would forgive you if you didn't kill Naraku." answered Miroku.  
"Demo, I'm sixteen now." Su-chan said with a very serious expression on her face.  
"So?" Miroku said, confused.   
"So?! We're engaged!"  
The color slowly drained from Miroku's face just as Sango's heart shattered.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duh, duh, duh! What happens next? Don't worry, I'll update soon. I saw the trailers for the second Inuyasha movie, it looks so cool! You just download them at the official movie site, it looks like it will be interesting! Well, I have to go! Ja ne! 


	4. OMAKE 2

OMAKE 2!  
  
  
Okay, okay, I'm having way too much fun writing these. Maybe I can make a doujinshi out of this! Yah, I've always wanted to do something of the sort, but I don't have enough materials and I don't have enough patience. But, hey, I can always try! (I'd probably make it to the first page.... -_-;)   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ichiban!  
  
"OSOUWARI!"  
Inuyasha met the dirt for the second time that morning, since before he had made her mad and she had shouted 'osouwari' then as well. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Kikyo comes wandering in.   
"Kagome, I will kill you." Kikyo said dully. Everyone watched, sweat dropping.  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha proclaimed. Kagome flinched.  
"OSOUWARI, OSOUWARI, OSOUWARI, OSOUWARI, OSOUWARI, OSOUWARI, OSOUWARI, OSOUWARI!" Inuyasha hit the ground eight times in a row.  
Kikyo pulled back her bow as far as it could reach, ready to shoot Kagome. Then Kagome had a brilliant idea! She pointed to Kikyo.  
"Osouwari!" Kikyo slammed to the ground, the arrow flying and almost nicking Sango.   
"Nani? Kagome's magical power! Osouwari!" Miroku said.  
"Hai, she's Osouwari girl!" Shippo exclaimed.  
"I wonder if it works on you guys?" Kagome wondered. Miroku, Sango and Shippo began backing away.  
"Osouwari, Osouwari, Osouwari!" Kagome said pointing to all of them. Each promptly hit the dust.  
  
Niban!  
  
Miroku was staring ahead of himself, straight ahead, slack-jawed and eyes widened. He looked extremely shocked. He was frozen to the spot. Sango slowly turned her head in the direction where he was staring to see what had him so rifled. Coming down the path ahead of them was a woman. It was Kikyo.  
"Nani! Do you have a problem with me?" she asked inquisitively.  
"RUN!" Everyone shouted dragging Inuyasha along.  
"Why are we running?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Because we don't need any more confusion right now." Kagome retorted.  
  
Sanban!  
  
"Miroku-kun! I missed you so much! You've done a lot of growing!" Su-chan said looking him over, and winking.  
"So have you." Miroku replied. Su-chan backed away a little bit, Miroku kept staring, and not at her face. He came up to her.  
"Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked.  
"HOUSHI-SAMA! This scene is supposed to have no lechery!" Sango shouted.  
He was busy rubbing Su-chan's butt.   
"HOUSHI-SAMA!"  
"It's the hand?" he said tentatively.  
WHACK!  
  
Yonban!  
  
'Gah, the girl is perfect in every way.' Sango thought to herself. Ah, envy was like a sickness, it really made you feel sick. Sango dropped down on the ground.  
"Sango, daijoubu!" Kagome said running over.  
"Tell everyone *cough* *cough*, E-envy killed me." Sango said dropping dead.  
"Uh? She's dead guys."  
"What killed her?" Miroku asked.  
"Envy or something like that." Kagome said.  
"Is that some kind of disease in your world, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked again.  
"Grrr." the spirit of Sango said bashing everyone over the head.  
  
Goban!  
  
"It's far too dangerous, wench, you'll get killed. You can't keep pace with us. We know him better than you, we've been fighting him for ages." Inuyasha loudly remarked. Miroku was going to speak up as well, but then she darted quickly, a fast blur. Inuyasha came up five seconds later holding the darts she was going to throw at them.  
"But! You weren't supposed to catch them!" Su-chan wailed.  
"Too bad, no woman will ever get the better of me. You'll just have to deal with that."  
"Osouwari!" Kagome shouted.  
" No woman but Kagome." Miroku commented.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So there is another chapter. I actually have chapter three written already, but I have to type it still. I always have to add a lot of stuff to make it longer when I type it, so it takes me a little while. I'll have it soon though. Don't mind me, I'm rambling here (Does anyone read these things anyway?) Don't forget, review! Yah, I better do some reviewing myself! 


	5. Chapter 2 Fiancee Troubles

Untainted  
  
Chapter 3: Fiancee Troubles  
  
  
Author's Note: Wow, I haven't updated in awhile, gomen! I have been busy, you know, it's Christmas time... Ooh, if you get the chance, check the translations for chapter 292 of Inuyasha. IT IS THE BEST! It involves Sango and Miroku, hint, hint... It is everything I hoped Rumiko Takashi would do with that couple! Yay! Yay! Yay! Well onward with da story...   
DA- DA DA DA  
teki mo mikata mo asobi nakama na no da-  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"N-nani!?" Miroku shouted in complete shock.  
"Ah, silly! Don't tell me that you forgot something as important as that! You didn't, did you? Did you forget me?" Su-chan asked him earnestly, and then giggled happily.  
"Heh, heh..." Miroku trailed off, putting his hand behind his head.  
"Please, you didn't forget me?!" Su-chan persisted.  
"Ah- Of course not, Su-chan!" Miroku said sweatdropping.  
"Oh, that's a relief! For a moment there I thought you really had!"  
  
Although Miroku was a playboy, a flirt and a lecher, he had really only thought of settling down with one person. There was only room for one person in his heart and he had found her. But he did not know if she loved him. He had wondered for ages but never found the courage to tell her his true feelings. Yet, it was too late now. Any hopes about a future with the two of them were dashed because of Su-chan.  
  
Miroku looked around at everyone's reactions. Shippo's eyes were still very wide, opened in shock. Shippo had to deal with a lot, being the only child with a bunch of adults. (Although, Inuyasha rarely acted like one) Inuyasha could care less about that announcement, it had nothing to do with him. He was busy muttering about stupid wenches and their stupid weapons.  
  
Kagome, who was always so considerate of everyone was looking over at Sango. Miroku all of a sudden felt his arm drag down. Su-chan had glomped on his arm, and was chattering away happily. Miroku wasn't listening to a word she said however. He was looking at Sango.  
  
Sango... she had turned around and was shaking slightly. She was taking deep breaths to calm herself, trying not to cry. Sango would rarely cry in front of anyone. She wouldn't cry here and now, she couldn't let houshi-sama think that she was actually sad about it. Kagome rushed over to Sango and put her arm around her. Sango began getting a little less distraught.  
  
Things can always get worse, and so they did. Naraku's poison bees appeared, ready and buzzing. And you can assume when his poison bees are around, so is he. And so he came out followed by Kagura up on a tree branch. Miroku sighed. Their days were becoming a repetitive cycle.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and growled.  
"Naraku! You bastard! Leave us alone!" Inuyasha bounded up the tree trying to reach Naraku. Naraku did the easy thing to do and jumped down. Sango threw Hiraikotsu at that chance, but it bounded off of his barrier. Inuyasha then jumped down and prepared to face Naraku.  
  
Su-chan let out a snarl and launched herself at Naraku. She easily bounced off of his barrier and was flung skyward. Miroku quickly jumped and caught her in his arms. He then let loose the air rip. Naraku's poison bees quickly stepped in, effectively stopping him.  
  
Sango, busy staring at Miroku while he saved Su-chan was caught unawares. Naraku slammed her to the ground where she writhed under a monstrous brown arm which kept her there. She waited, waited for Miroku to come save her as well, but he never came. Inuyasha bounded over and hacked away at the arm. Sango looked up, a little disappointed, but she shook it off.  
"Arigato. Let's get rid of him." Sango said smiling at Inuyasha.  
"Naraku's gonna die!" Inuyasha yelled loudly. Kagome was back with Shippo protecting him with Kirara as various youkai came at them.  
  
Miroku saw Kagome and Kirara fighting and missed Sango getting trapped by the tree. He and Su-chan ran over to hack away at youkai with them, leaving Inuyasha and Sango to Naraku. Kagura who had been unusually quiet during that whole time came over and began to harass Miroku, Su-chan, Kagome, Kirara and Shippo. The only one who was really having an effect on Kagura was Kagome, because of her purified arrows. They struggled on, still fighting.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango were still fighting against Naraku, but they weren't doing that well. Sango was pretty torn up while Inuyasha was at least five times that. Inuyasha attacked from the front, charging at Naraku with Tetsusaiga and Sango charged from the back with Hiraikotsu. But Naraku quickly moved out of the way and the two crashed into each other.  
  
All of a sudden, the poison bees left. Naraku disappeared. Kagura flew away on her feather, and the youkai deserted the fight. Everyone stood there, completely confused. Naraku had the advantage and they were close to being beaten. Why did he leave the fight? Why hadn't he destroyed them then and there? Inuyasha heaved a relieved sigh.  
"Does he just enjoy playing with us?" Sango snarled, looking up at the sky.  
"Sango, you should have watched where you were going! I almost had him and you ruined my chances!" Inuyasha growled as he nursed the bump on his head.  
  
"Why didn't you watch where YOU were going!" Sango retorted. "It's not like it hurts you much anyway! Cry me a river." Usually Sango wouldn't have even bothered answering a comment like that from Inuyasha, but she was in a bad mood. A very bad mood, caused by one houshi-sama.  
"Stupid wench! I'm not complaining about the bruise! You stopped me from defeating Naraku!"  
"You got in your own way, you tripped over yourself!" Sango accused.  
  
"Nani!" Inuyasha shouted starting up. Sango stood up as well, glaring at him.   
"And you are so complaining because of your bruise!" Sango added. Inuyasha twitched.  
"Ano, you two..." Kagome intervened.  
"Urusai!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome scowled and her face darkened.  
Inuyasha 'eeped' and began backing away.  
"OSOWARI!!!!!!" For the fourth time that day, Inuyasha hit the ground. Kagome's nerves must have really been on the edge.   
Shippo began poking at Inuyasha who was immobile.  
"I think he's dead." Shippo announced.  
  
"Ara! Such a pity!" Sango said.  
"I will pray over your grave." Miroku said putting his hand up.  
"Ah! I killed Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she bent down and wailed into his shirt.  
"I'm not dead!" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome looked up at him.  
"Look what you did now! My shirt's all wet!" Inuyasha complained, sitting up.  
"That's blood, baka." Kagome retorted.  
"True, it's a good thing that your shirt's red!" Shippo said cheerfully. A second later he was a squished Shippo.  
"Ah! Miroku! We didn't kill Naraku! He's not dead yet!" Su-chan wailed.  
"I know he's not dead, what do you think we have been doing all of this time?" Miroku said gritting his teeth.  
  
"Well anyway, you saved me! Arigato!" Su-chan squealed.  
"Aa, hai... Calm down." Miroku said sweat dropping.  
"I don't want to! You saved me! No one ever did that for me except you! I never fell in love with any other guy, because I love you!" Su-chan said innocently.  
"Maa, maa, you don't have to go that far!" Miroku said. He looked kind of sheepish, because he had never done anything like that for anyone. Even with the person he loved, he still cheated on her and flirted with other women nonstop. Su-chan might forgive that easily, but Miroku at the moment wasn't feeling worthy of anyone. Sango looked at the two of them laughing. She felt a twinge inside of her again.  
  
"Let's hurry up and get to the next town. It will be dark out soon." Sango said curtly to Miroku. She wouldn't even look at him when she said it. She couldn't even look at him. Setting a quick pace, she began walking past Miroku and Su-chan.  
"Ah Sango-" Miroku started reaching out towards her.   
"Miroku!! Chotto matte! Stop running so far ahead! I won't be able to keep pace for long!" Su-chan whined pulling him back. Miroku stopped and stared ahead of him, dejected.  
  
Inuyasha was grumbling yet again. This day was not going good for him. First he was 'Osouwaried' four times. Then Naraku came and beat him to a crap, which Inuyasha never likes. Finally there was all this tension around because of that new girl, whatever her name was. He began grumbling anew, about Kagome being a violent wench and Sango and her conspiring against him.   
  
Inuyasha was in his own little world, so Kagome quickly skipped up next to Sango.  
"Sango, daijo-" Kagome started but then stopped. The hurt and sadness in Sango's eyes were enough to show her feelings.  
"Maybe we can talk it out with the other girl. She might reconsider being Miroku's fiancee!" Kagome suggested cheerfully.  
"Why would I care?" Sango said dully. Kagome sighed. Sango couldn't even admit that she loved him to herself, this would take some time.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Banzai! Chapter 3 is finished! How did everyone like it? Poor Sango, she's so sad! Sniff, sniff! Hey it's only 3 days left until Christmas! Then the chapters should come more quickly... Hopefully... If they don't please through the reviews knock some sense into me. 


	6. OMAKE 3

Untainted Omake  
  
Hao minna-sama! Here's the OMAKE! I know, I know, *groan*, where's the rest of the story... That is coming up soon! Don't worry! Anyway, the story is going to take a dramatic twist in the chapters coming up...duh duh duh... Ah well I shall get hard to work on the fanfic! Here are the OMAKES!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ichiban!  
  
"N-nani!?" Miroku shouted in complete shock.  
  
"Ah, silly! Don't tell me that you forgot something as important as that! You didn't, did you? Did you forget me?" Su-chan asked him earnestly, and then giggled happily.  
  
"By the way, who are you?" Miroku said staring at her blankly.  
  
"Nani?! BAKA! It's me, Su-chan!"  
  
"Su.....chan? Is that short for sukiyaki?" Miroku asked persistently.  
  
"MIROKU!" Su-chan bellowed in a most unladylike way.  
  
"Ah, Miroku has amnesia?" Sango said walking up to him and bopping him on the head. His hands shot out and began rubbing a certain place.  
  
"HOUSHI-SAMA NO BAKA!" Sango yelled whacking him with Hiraikotsu.  
  
Niban!  
  
Su-chan let out a snarl and launched herself at Naraku. She easily bounced off of his barrier and was flung skyward. Miroku quickly jumped and caught her in his arms.   
  
"Anno, who ARE you?" Miroku asked her.  
  
"This isn't funny any more." Su-chan mumbled. Sango was busy getting stuck in a tree.  
  
"Tasukete, baka!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Sango, why are you stuck in a tree?" Inuyasha came up asking.  
  
"Not you, houshi-sama!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Fine, nobody wants me. Hmph, I'll just go tend to my wounded pride! Meanies all of you! Sniff sniff!" Inuyasha said walking away.  
  
Sanban!  
  
"True, it's a good thing that your shirt's red!" Shippo said cheerfully. A second later he was a squished Shippo.  
  
"Squished shippo? That sounds like a dish!" Su-chan said cautiously.  
  
"Mm, sounds oishii!" Kagome said brightly. Shippo twitched and groaned.  
  
"Waiter, waiter, I'd like some squished Shippo please!" Kagome said banging on a table which mysteriously appeared there.   
  
"Squished Shippo is so tasty to me-e, it's so fresh and squeaky cle-ean. I like to eat it every da-ay, I would have it no other wa-ay!" Kagome sang while pounding the table.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha! Kagome's being mean!" Shippo wailed. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hehhehheh... No one can save you now!" Kagome said with flames in her eyes. Shippo looked up in fear.  
  
Yonban!  
  
"Maa, maa, you don't have to go that far!" Miroku said. He looked kind of sheepish, because he had never done anything like that for anyone. Even with the person he loved, he still cheated on her and flirted with other women nonstop. Su-chan might forgive that easily, but Miroku at the moment wasn't feeling worthy of anyone. Sango looked at the two of them laughing. She felt a twinge inside of her again.  
  
Miroku turned around in time to see Sango fall on the ground.   
  
"OH MY BUDDHA! SHE HAD A HEART ATTACK!" Miroku screamed running over to her.  
  
"Call and ambulance!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Wuzzat?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Anno, never mind, just get my first aid kit." Kagome said. Inuyasha bounded away.  
  
"Such a young, pure child she was! We will cry for you!" said a passing granny. Sango looked up.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Sango, don't speak it is to hard!" Miroku said closing his eyes and rubbing her butt.  
  
"If it's too hard for me to speak then why are you groping my BUTT!" Sango bellowed, "I just had a little too much squished Shippo, that's all."  
  
"I am the soul of sorrow!" Shippo complained.  
  
Goban!  
  
Finally there was all this tension around because of that new girl, whatever her name was. He began grumbling anew, about Kagome being a violent wench and Sango and her conspiring against him. But, little did Inuyasha know that at that moment, Sango and Kagome were hiding behind the tree. Inuyasha went forward...and tripped!  
  
"Haha, Gotcha!" Sango and Kagome sang dancing around. Inuyasha looked up with sparkly teary eyes.  
  
"How, how could you!" Inuyasha ran away crying.  
  
"Ah, hennai." Sango said to Kagome who nodded.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ah finally finished that omake! Fun stuff! I really hope that Part 5 of Inuyasha comes out on DVD, I wanna see episode 78, doesn't everybody? It's taking awhile tho... Well I'll be hard at work on the next chapter, ja! 


	7. Chapter 4 Quarrels and Confrontations

Untainted  
  
Chapter 4: Confrontation and Quarrels  
  
Author's Note: Kyaa! It's been awhile since I have updated! Must finish the fic, must finish the fic. Honestly, I really want to finish it because I plan to make it into a doujinshi! That would be fun to do. If anyone is actually reading this and has an opinion on making it into a dojinshi, review!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku trudged along depressively giving little exasperated sighs and glances at Su-chan who had found a permanent place attached to his arm.   
  
"Ah! Miroku! When should we set a wedding date? I am so excited!" Su-chan said her eyes sparkling in glee.  
  
"Gah.." Miroku said staring ahead at Sango who was walking rather depressively herself not really listening to what Su-chan was saying. Miroku wanted nothing more in the world than to just reach out to her, grab her and never let go. To feel her warmth against his, to just be with her is all he wanted.  
  
Alas, he was restrained by his own foolish webs he entangled himself in. He was too afraid of being rejected by her so he just made light of everything never making it serious. Whenever a situation got serious between them he would just grope her to back out of it. It was a cowardly thing to do, but Miroku had to push the people around him away. He couldn't afford to have any attachments when the possibility of his death was so likely and probable to happen at any moment. So instead he tried to close people off to him. Even after all his work though, he still couldn't quite ignore her, she kept getting into his head whether or not he liked it.   
  
He did accomplish pushing her away a little, but inevitably it was starting to not work and they were becoming closer. Miroku wished they could be more than friends, but that was how he thought Sango saw him, as just a friend. He wanted more than that however. He didn't want anyone to take her away from him, he wouldn't be able to bear it. Her figure slumped a little as her shoulders drooped and Miroku's heart went out for her as it ached. He had no idea why she was so depressed. All of a sudden she had become extremely depressive and cold to him. He wished that it was jealousy, oh if it were only that he would be so elated. But he had no idea whether or not it really was.   
  
"Miroku?" Su-chan asked peering up at him her green eyes extremely large, effectively snapping him out of his recollections.  
  
"N-nani?" Miroku said a bit unsteadily as his eyes went away from Sango and focused on Su-chan, albeit regretfully .   
  
"Did you ever have a girlfriend? I mean all this time, and you are so handsome too. Oh no! You must have had a lot of them! I never had a boyfriend. Some went after me but I told you I'd stay faithful!" Su-chan said innocently. Miroku's eyes bulged a bit and he coughed into his hand a sweat drop immediately forming behind his head.  
  
"W-whatever made you ask that?" Miroku spluttered hoping to change the subject.  
  
"Well, you always seem to have a lost look in your eyes like you lost someone or they are out of reach. Ah! Maybe that was me! But you always seem to be staring at that girl with that look. That can't be though, can it?" she said her eyes narrowing at the last part as she pointed to Sango. If Miroku was coughing a lot before, it was nothing to now, he had something short of a conniption.   
  
"She better not try to take you from me. I know! She must be trying to get you. You don't love her though, right? She's so pathetic." Miroku's eyes narrowed slightly as she insulted Sango. Although he did not show it on the outside, in the inside he felt the sudden urge to slap the girl even though she was staring at him with such a sweet expression.  
  
"Ah, that would never happen Su-chan! And I have never had an actual girlfriend although-" Miroku started but then abruptly stopped. Su-chan's eyes widened.  
  
"Although what?" She asked confused. Shippo smirked and added in a comment suddenly popping in. He had got tired of arguing with Inuyasha who was in a particularly bad mood. There are only so many times you can get squished before you get tired of it or else it starts really hurting. He saw a chance to butt in on their conversation so he grabbed it.   
  
"Actually Miroku was too busy fondling girls at every place we stopped at to HAVE a girlfriend." Shippo retorted smartly. Su-chan's eyes widened even more. Miroku winced, getting prepared to be hit with an outburst of tears and ear piercing wails so he was confused when she responded differently.  
  
"Miroku! You're experienced? Ah, I have always had dreams of being with an experienced man. You'll have to excuse me, I am a virgin, but it is all yours." Su-chan said excitedly. Su-chan earnestly jumped on him and in the process her kimono got a bit rumpled showing a bit of cleavage as some of her raven locks of hair came out of her bun and swung around resting on her cheek. Miroku got a perverted look on his face and his hand started making motions, until Kagome walked by and "accidentally" whacked him on the head.  
  
"Miroku! You should be ashamed of trying to take away a young girl's innocence!" Kagome said with a glare.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind! He's my fiancee!" Su-chan said earnestly.  
  
"Ack.." Kagome trailed off sweat dropping.   
  
Kagome looked over to see how Sango was faring and her heart fell. Sango was still depressed and not speaking to anyone. Luckily the next town was coming up and they could discuss things with Su-chan there. Hopefully she would give up on Miroku. However the way it was faring, Miroku had to make a choice or else things would just worsen and he might end up with Su-chan. Sango had already had so many bad things happen to her, if this happened, Kagome didn't know how she could possibly go on. Sango was extremely strong to be still standing proud and fighting even though her family was dead and her brother was controlled by Naraku.   
  
"Oy! Kagome! There's the town! We made it!" Inuyasha said walking more quickly. Kagome gave a wry smile. Inuyasha could be so adorable sometimes especially when he was childlike like this.  
  
"Let's hurry! We can hopefully make it there before the sun sets!" Kagome yelled back at him running to catch up with him. Sango looked up. The sun had already begun to set and there was a blood red tint to it. She shuddered.   
  
The red in it reminded her all too much of blood. Her blood, her brother's blood, her father's blood, her friend's blood, Miroku's blood. For some reason she could never fully rid herself of the acrid stench it left, yet maybe that was because of the deeper mark it left, the loss of life. It painted a vivid color once shed and your life would never return to normal once you killed. She knew that for a fact. That was why her village was slaughtered. For killing, killing youkai and then they came and killed them. But the worst was thinking of Miroku's blood. As if on cue, he walked up beside her while Su-chan was talking to Shippo.  
  
"Houshi-sama." Sango said dully almost leadenly. Miroku's eyes opened a bit.  
  
"Sango-chan, daijoubu? You seem depressed. You have for a little while now. Is everything all right?" Miroku asked his concerned eyes coming and peering at her. Sango grimaced. The concern in his eyes only made her heart ache more, it did not sooth it. Miroku recoiled a bit seeing as she was in pain be it mental pain. Miroku was about to say something else but he never got the chance to. Su-chan all of a sudden bounded up towards him and pulled him away squealing about how they were going to an inn together. While Miroku had his back turned however, Su-chan turned and gave Sango a cruel glare. Sango snapped her head up in shock, her eyes widening. What was that about? What could she have possibly done to her?  
  
They finally made it to the inn and got their rooms. The innkeeper kept giving them suggestive winks and Sango was fed up with it and completely ready to get to her room. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo were to be in one room and Kagome, Su-chan, and Sango were to be in the other. Although Su-chan complained because she wanted to be with her beloved "Miroku" she complied to going in separate rooms. Sango slipped out of her daily, sweaty clothes which smelled of muck and dirt. She then put on a fresh white yukata. It was warm out so the yukata was a good change from her other clothes. Sango walked out of the room suddenly as on impulse. She wanted to take a look outside.   
  
Miroku from his room heard footsteps from the hall. He got up and looked in the hall to see Sango's receding figure swish away. He quickly went out of his room and began following her. He walked down the wooden hall getting a bit nervous each step he took. He had to say or do something to make everything better, and soon. He had to before it was too late and he lost her forever. His heart thumped loudly as he came closer to the door. He reached the end of the hall and came to the door. He crept outside and stopped. Sango was over by a tree and staring up at the night sky. Nostalgia overcame him as he remembered all of the times they just sat there under the night sky, there together.   
  
Miroku strode over looking more confident than he felt. Sango looked up and straight at him as if she could see through him. Miroku felt his carefree manner leave him and he hastened a bit to get to the tree.  
  
"Sango-" Miroku started. Sango looked at him warily and then interjected.  
  
"Houshi-sama, where is your fiancee?" Sango asked innocently. Miroku looked over at her slightly hurt.  
  
"She isn't with me Sango. I came out here to see you." Miroku started.  
  
Su-chan stood right at the door and peeked through it seeing the two of them there together. Her heart was filled with envy. He couldn't like her, he couldn't! It wasn't possible! That girl Sango was just a scheming wench who wanted him for herself even though he didn't like her. Su-chan did not give herself away however. She stayed there watching.  
  
Sango started to get up. Miroku put a hand to her arm stopping her.   
  
"Sango, I am sorry. For any hurt I might have caused you. I am truly sorry." Miroku said heavily.  
  
"Why do you think I am hurt? Houshi-sama, you presume too much." Sango said just as heavily. Both of them darted around the real subject in this farce and it was painfully evident that both were truly in love with the other yet they still continued to push each other away. It was like that until they actually started to argue.  
  
"Houshi-sama, could it be that you are in love with your fiancee? I did not know you were even capable of that."   
  
"You mean that you aren't always stone? I thought you were conditioned like that."  
  
"Like you are a conditioned playboy?"  
  
"No wonder you never found a husband in your village."  
  
"You never even bothered trying to find a wife, they probably wouldn't take you anyway."   
  
Miroku finally had enough of it all and got up. He strode quickly and purposefully back to the door. Su-chan squeaked and darted to a corner. Miroku, too busy seething in rage, did not notice her as he darted by.   
  
Su-chan let out a smile. At least things were going her way. She could not hear what they had said, but she saw them argue. She assumed that Miroku must have finally told the Sango girl off, that he did not love her.  
  
Su-chan stepped out of the door and headed over to Sango where she was shaking and not from the cold. Sango was trying not to cry. Sango looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see besides Miroku.   
  
"Sango-san. What happened?" Su-chan asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing really." Sango said heavily.  
  
"Miroku dumped you didn't he. You know he loves me, why did you even bother going for him?" Su-chan asked in what could have been perceived as a malicious tone.  
  
"Nani?" Sango said, her eyes widening in shock.  
  
"It's okay. I won't hold it against you. Just stay away from him. He doesn't love you and you look pathetic trying to get at him." Su chan said confidently.  
  
All the hurt, rage, regret, and sorrow that had been building up inside Sango for such a time came to a front with Su-chan's malicious words.  
  
"I'll forgive you, but don't try it. No offense but I really do see why you can't get a husband. I mean look at a tomboy like you. You must be desperate, ne? Your father must be so asham-" Su-chan started again. Sango cut her off slapping her hard in the face.  
  
"Don't you dare. You can say what you want about me, I really don't care. But don't you EVER mention my father. Ever." Sango said menacingly backing Su-chan into a tree.   
  
"H-hai." Su-chan said diminutively and quickly ducked from underneath her and ran at a dead run away.  
  
Sango sat back down to again well in her sorrow. She couldn't take it anymore. Finally she went inside to where her room was with Suchan and Kagome. Kagome and Su-chan both looked up and saw her and Su-chan darted out of the room to go sit outside in a bout of sudden excuses. Kagome went up to Sango and hugged her. Even though Kagome had no idea what was going on, she saw all the hurt in Sango's eyes and thought it better not to ask. Sango and Kagome stayed like that for awhile, Sango crying on Kagome's shoulder.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ja ja ja! Well I finally got this part done. I hope you all like it! I am sooo sorry for taking such a long time to update. Thank you for all the reviews! The plot thickens dramatically soon. If you thought that was a lot this is worse. I know that arguing between Sango and Miroku is a little ooc, but they have never really gotten into a fight before, and I wanted to explore the possibility if they did. Su-chan is becoming a monster.... She used to be some stupid innocent girl who wanted Miroku, now she is turning into some malicious bitch... ack. Poor Sango, she keeps getting the worse end of it all. I will hopefully update soon so don't worry. If I don't please remind me. It was in finding a recent review asking to finish it that I decided to finish this part. 


	8. OMAKE

Omake 4!  
  
Ichiban!  
  
Miroku wanted nothing more in the world than to just reach out to her, grab her and never let go. To feel her warmth against his, to just be with her is all he wanted.  
  
"Etchi. You just want to screw me." Sango said glaring at him.  
  
"Ah, that isn't all!" Miroku said trying to cover up his inhibitions.  
  
"Etchi Etchi Etchi! Enemy to all women!" Kagome shouted pointing at him. Behind her were all the women he ever flirted with which was reaching the thousands.   
  
"Eh...heh..." Miroku said and began to run.  
  
Niban!  
  
Alas, he was restrained by his own foolish webs he entangled himself in.  
  
"Made in courtesy by Shippo the Spider!" Shippo croaked in.  
  
"Why does everyone keep interrupting my thoughts!" Miroku howled.  
  
"Payback." Sango said simply.   
  
"Its time for the Shippo theme song!" Shippo crowed and began to sing. Kagome and Inuyasha came out with leis in hawaiian outfits.  
  
"Shippo he is a spider, Shippo he is a man, Shippo he is a clever one, always have a plan, yes always have a plan!" Shippo sang, with Kagome and Inuyasha dancing in the back.  
  
"GO AWAY." Miroku stated calmly, fire blazing behind him.  
  
Sanban!  
  
Her figure slumped a little as her shoulders drooped and Miroku's heart went out for her as it ached.   
  
"My God no! It can't be!" Miroku said horrified.  
  
"What's wrong? Sango asked turning around.  
  
"Your boobs are sagging!" Miroku wailed, tears coming out of his eyes, "This is a sin! A sin I say!"  
  
"Leave me alone! They do not sag!" Sango yelled glaring at him.  
  
"Don't worry Sango, I have something from my world to fix that." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Honto? Arigato!" Sango squealed. Miroku was already fainted on the ground.  
  
Yonban!  
  
"Well, you always seem to have a lost look in your eyes like you lost someone or they are out of reach." Su-chan said wonderingly.  
  
"Foolish child, that is caused by my drugs. You know hallucinations and all?"  
  
"It all makes sense now!" Inuyasha cast.  
  
Goban!  
  
"I'll forgive you, but don't try it. No offense but I really do see why you can't get a husband. I mean look at a tomboy like you. You must be desperate, ne? Your father must be so asham-" Su-chan started again. Sango cut her off slapping her hard in the face. Surprisingly, Su-chan slapped back. Then Sango punched her. And then Su-chan grabbed her hair.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha came out from behind the tree.  
  
"Catfight Catfight! Woo hoo!"   
  
"Who do you think is going to win?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.  
  
"It's really a hands down fight. Su-chan sucks. And Sango is basically the good person here so she has to win. Plus, Sango has 'The Eye of the Tiger!'" Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Well it looks like Sango has unleashed her secret weapons from her sleeve. Uh oh, Su-chan isn't looking too good, the way the blood is leaking out of her..."  
  
"She's dead you idiot!"  
  
"Oh! Then Sango has won the match! Yay Yay Yay Yay!" Miroku shouted, him and Inuyasha doing a little dance. Sango came up to them and uttered one word.  
  
"Yo." 


End file.
